


Something Hot

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: this is not very good. this is something i forced out, born from a desire to postsomethingtoday. this is about adding a number to the fics in the erzajane tag and nothing better bc i Failed.i kid you not this is probably the worst thing i've ever written





	Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is not very good. this is something i forced out, born from a desire to post _something_ today. this is about adding a number to the fics in the erzajane tag and nothing better bc i Failed.
> 
> i kid you not this is probably the worst thing i've ever written

Of all places Erza would want to be alone with Mirajane, a volcano wasn’t her first thought. The heat was unbearable even with her special armours yet Mira appeared mostly unaffected, likely a perk from a soul she’d picked up. Erza had been too tired to talk since it had gotten so hot, and it seemed that Mirajane wasn’t taking the chance to berate her, which was strange but welcome. So perhaps she was just a little shocked when Mira hummed and said she was hot.

She was more shocked when Mira took off her top and walked down to Erza – smirk larger than the meat Natsu might order for lunch – to kiss her cheek before continuing up their mountain path. And Erza was frozen in shock, eyes locked on Mirajane's swaying hips, suddenly feeling even hotter than before.

 

It happened again when they were nearer the peak and Erza was ready to embrace the mountain and insist Mira finish their task without her. Mira hummed, making a show of stretching her arms above her head before she leaned down to work her shorts off her legs. She posed, her hands on her hips, legs spread as she leant forward, winking at Erza like she was the highest quality camera in the world.

Erza could’ve stayed, collapsed onto the rock and let the rest of her body become the camera stand, fixated only on Mirajane. _Instead_ she feels the last trace of saliva evaporate in her mouth and speed walks ahead.

 

At the peak, Erza can see nearly everything, both of Fiore and Mirajane. It’s a hard choice between thinking either ‘take off the rest’ or ‘please put some clothes on over your underwear I’m going to die’ until Mira smiles and ties her hair into a ponytail, throwing the latter thought out a window. Mira poses again, looking at Erza like a cat observing its prey.

Mirajane shakes her head, some loose bits of hair lingering on her face and framing her pouted lips. So Erza stands on her weak legs, with knees begging to collapse from underneath her, and regrets that her insides were already too dry to gulp.

Maybe she’d just jump into the volcano.


End file.
